I've Hated You All My Life
by RynnMalfoy
Summary: I always thought that I was Harry James Potter but after Sirius died I am just not so sure anymore.


Chapter One

Disclaimer: most of the characters belong to the creator ad not me but I threw in my own to just not yet you will see.

For fifteen years I have considered myself normal. At the age of five I realized I could do things other kids could not at the age of eight I was told why, I'll get to that later. When I turned fifteen I came into adulthood and my inheritance. At the time I didn't realize just how different I had become. My life had always been a constant battle with the Fates. They don't like me that much and I honestly don't know why. When I was young my parents died, according to my Aunt and Uncle it was because of my drunken father driving and well those two don't mix all that well.

I'll start my story with the years spent growing up. After my parents died I was taken to my Aunts House on Privite Drive. They of course never wanted to see me and as the years went by I began to realize that they never loved me. Actually I could feel it you see one of my special abilities was to feel every emotion that those around me could feel. The second time the fates decided they hated me, giving me the gift of empathy. Boy was that a shock to the system, I'll take you back to that day. You see my entire family hated me and well I didn't understand why but the normal day at the age of five for me was getting up at four thirty in the morning and cooking my family breakfast then walking to school before any of them got up and waiting for the teachers to let me in. I would then go to class and wait for the lunch bell then for recess I would run away from Dudley so I didn't get pummeled by his fist. Then at the end of the day I would run home and hide from Dudley and his gang however this day was different.

It started normal enough but at recess while I was running from Dudley I suddenly ended up on the roof of the school and I don't know how I did it but I got in trouble for it at school and at home. Aunt Petunia didn't like what I was doing and I could tell because at this time I started to feel the hate from her and Dudley then Uncle Vernon got home and when he found out I went to the roof he told me my name was changing from Boy to Freak and that I would end up like my parents. That night I spent outside and then fate decided to spit on me one more time that day the skies opened up and poured down rain. I like to think that it was my parents crying for me that day I soon got control of my new powers. It didn't take long for me to realize that people didn't normally like surprises so I quickly hid those abilities. Soon my uncle started calling me Boy again and I felt like there was a little less hate in the world.

When my eighth birthday came around the lady down the street Mrs. Figg let it slip why I was special and why I could do these special things of course she didn't really know she told me I accidently over heard her. She just never figured it out I was always so quite I would sneak up to her library and look at those books she told me I couldn't. I would take them home and study them learn them read them cover to cover. You see I was excited about this new world and a few years later when I got a letter from Hogwarts I knew I was going to go to the school of course I was in complete shock so Dudley was able to get the letter from me. My Aunt and Uncle burned that letter then the craze of the letters came and Uncle Vernon took us to the Island and Hagrid showed up at the door. He was the first person I felt comfortable with the empathy and all that I watched in amazement as he told me things I didn't know about.

My parents being killed and the entire wizarding world being at my feet and ready for me of course I knew most of the first year's curriculum but I was excited to go to school, I got my Uncle to drop me off and then he drove off. I met Ron and his family at the gate as I didn't know how to get on the platform. Lucky for me otherwise I would have been stuck. I was then sitting in the compartment by myself when Ron walked in; it was in this moment I made my first friend other than Hedwig. Hermione soon joined us for a few minutes to fix my broken glasses and to ask about a toad. After she left we talked till we got to the platform and in to the school to be sorted. I got my first run in with Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyal. Then we were escorted in to the great hall and got our first look at the school. The sorting was easy enough the only time I had a problem was when everyone heard my name their emotions were a little much but I got a handle on it.

The first week was good except for Potions class Professor Snape did not like me and I couldn't figure out why. He never gave me a chance and was asking question that I soon found out where at the end of the book. No Hermione is not the only one who reads and studies, I just don't let Ron know it. I excel at all my other classes but something always happens to me during potions. Again the Fates are hating on me, I soon found out however that was not the end of their hate there was qudditich there was the dark lord wanting to come back to life. Draco Malfoy was always up my butt trying to get me in trouble the world was watching my every move and to top it all off I had studying to do talk about trying to keep up with my studies. Hermione was best of the class and then me and Draco were tied for second that was fun but as the year grew to an end I found out some more things about my history not the whole story but enough of it to want more. I think that was his plans all along give me enough to keep coming back. I never realized that when Draco told me last year that I the great Harry Potter had been fooled my entire life I didn't believe him but now as I look into the mirror and back on my years as a child I would have to agree.

Authors Note: I know I am a horrible writer and to all those who read I am terribly sorry I have two stories and I am thing of combining them but for now they will remain separate. As for my first one Textbook Emo my laptop got sick and well I lost it so I have to retype it and I was kind of heartbroken then I realized it wouldn't have been good so it's on hiatus for right now as for this one I will keep the chapter I have up but it will probably change because re reading it I didn't really like it as much as I did when I wrote it. I am also debating on whether or not Harry should be a Malfoy or Riddles child so your thoughts would be much appreciated thanks a bunch.


End file.
